soul eater truth or dare
by braelynnway
Summary: I have brought the characters of soul eater into my house for a game of truth or dare. Find out what happens. Male!Crona. Rating may change. Warning: CroMa, SoMa, Black Star x Tsubaki, Kid x Liz, Stein x Marie, and other pairing alerts!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Soul Eater fanfic and, well, it's not the best. Oh, and Crona is a boy in this XP**

Braelynn (me): *somehow has the soul eater group in my room* Hello! My name is Braelynn Way! *bows* I will be hosting a game of Truth or Dare with you! If you all would take a seat!

*Soul and Maka sit in front of my nightstand. Crona sits on my blue bed with green polka dots close to Maka. Black Star and Tsubaki sit next to Crona on my bed. Kid, Liz, and Patty sit on the floor by my closet*

Crona: D-do we have to p-play this g-g-game? I-I don't think I can deal with that.

Braelynn: Sorry, you have to. But my mom will be making cookies! And I think my sisters might join us later! NOW! Who will go first?

Kid: *sighs*I guess I will. But it has to be symmetrical.

Braelynn: OK! Green bean Jr, which do you choose? Truth or Dare?

Everyone: Green bean Jr?

Braelynn: oh, whoops! Sorry! I just came back from my cousin's house! She renamed you all to food names!

Kid: So, what? Is my dad Green bean then, since I'm Green bean Jr?

Braelynn: Yup! But I'll try to remember your real names! So what did you choose? Truth or Dare?

Kid: Dare

Braelynn: hmm. Ok I dare you to confess your feelings to the person you love!

Kid: I-I don't love anyone *hint of pink shows up on his cheeks but he tries to hide it by looking casual*

Braelynn: I think your cheeks have a different story! *grins slyly*

Kid: *groans* fine! Liz! I have been in love with you since I first saw your symmetrical body! And I don't care if your breasts are a smaller size than your sister! I love them! *face as red as a tomato*

Liz: *face red too. Punches Kid while covering her chest with her arms* Pervert!

Braelynn: …well…I wasn't expecting that. Anyways, since Kid is out cold, I'll let Liz take the lead.

Liz: Crona

Crona: *gasps and starts shaking* t-t-t-t-truth

Liz: are you a girl or a boy? I could never tell.

Crona: b-b-b-b-b-boy

Braelynn: *mumbles* no wonder he always hangs around Maka. Anyways, Crona! Your turn to ask a truth or dare!

Crona: I-I don't know how to deal with this.

Maka: *places a hand on his leg* it's ok. All you have to do is ask "truth…or dare"

Crona: *nods shakily* B-b-b-b-black S-s-s-s-star? T-t-t-truth or d-d-dare?

Black Star: Dare of course!

Crona: c-c-c-can you n-n-n-not w-w-w-workout for at least o-o-o-one d-d-day?

Black Star: that's not a challenge! Of course I can not workout for one day! I _am_ the almighty Black Star by the way!

Black Star: OK! Soul! Truth or Dare?

Soul: truth! No way in hell am I choosing a dare from you!

Black Star: do you have feelings for Maka?

Maka: *blushes*

Soul: well yeah! Not in a girlfriend kind of way! But she's still my meister!

**To be continued.**

**If you have any suggestions, just leave them in the review or PM me! Bye bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I didn't get any responses so I will make some up!**

Soul: Tsubaki, truth or dare?

Tsubaki: Truth

Soul: What did you think of Black Star when he did his "perfect performance"

Tsubaki: I honestly thought he was a dooshbag, but he seemed to be the missing part of me.

Braelynn: Uh, there are two ways people could take that. 1, the missing part in your soul wavelength, or 2, the missing piece in your love relationship!

Tsubaki: oh, I meant soul wavelength!

Braelynn: then continue

Tsubaki: Maka, truth or dare?

Maka: dare

Tsubaki: tell Crona how you feel about him now that you know he's a boy.

Crona: *blushes fiercely*

Maka: well, first of all I always knew he was a boy. Second, I like him as a very close friend

Patty: Crona is turning red! *starts laughing*

Everyone: *looks at Crona*

Crona: *blushes deeper*

Braelynn: ooh, looks like someone has feelings for a certain girl

Patty:I don't get it

Crona: *blushes harder*

Maka: Crona I'm gonna give you a truth.

Crona: *eyes widen* No no no! I'm fine with dares!

Soul: fine, kiss Maka

Crona: *eyes widen*

Maka: *hits Soul* I'm the one that's giving the truth or dare!

Crona: I-I would like t-truth instead now

Maka: do you like me?

Crona: *bites his bottom lip* I-I…d-d-d-don't know. I-I-I have n-n-never had this f-f-f-felling b-b-before

Braelynn: that my dear Crona, is love

Crona: *eyes widen* W-what?! B-b-but I don't know how to deal with l-l-l-l-love!

Maka:don't worry, maybe we could find something out.

Crona: smiles lightly and nods his head* yeah, ok

Braelynn: wow, a ship on the second chapter. Find out what happens next after this break! I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters!

**Remember, PM or review truths or dares for me to put on here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to wright it in story format!**

Braelynn picks up a paper and reads it. "Ok! A person by the name, agarfinkel has given me some truths and dares! First is a truth to Soul!"

Soul gulps.

"Why are you so obsessed with the word 'cool'?"

"Well, because if cool didn't exist, then the world would be boring," Soul answered.

"Next truth is to Kid," Braelynn said then looked at his knocked out form. "Who is knocked out at the moment. KID! WAKE THE HELL UP OR I'LL HAVE YOU WEAR SOMETHING ASYMMETRICAL FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!"

Kid wakes up. "Sorry! Please don't make me wear anything asymmetrical! I would personally kill myself!"

Braelynn looked back at the paper. "Speaking of symmetry, agarfinkel's truth to you is 'why are you obsessed with symmetry?'"

Kid sighs. "Well, it all started out when I was born."

"Oh great. Here comes his life story," Liz said irritatedly.

"Shut it, Liz!" Kid yelled. "So, as I was saying, it all started out when I was born. My dad had split his soul in order to create me and he noticed the most_ irritating_ stripes in my hair that was only on the right side of my head," Kid said. "'Oh, look how cute and asymmetrical his hair is! I think it is the most_ adorable_ hair style I've ever seen!'" Kid said mocking his dad's annoying voice while making a chibi face. "And ever since then, I've been obsessed with trying to dye my hair and make it symmetrical. Then my obsession for symmetry grew worse, making me the guy I am today. The end."

Everyone but Crona and Kid are asleep. Crona was clapping lightly.

"Great, I made everyone fall asleep. Crona, do you know a wayof waking them up?" Kid asked the pinkette.

"Ragnarok?" Crona said while looking past his shoulder.

Ragnarok burst from his back. "What do you want?! I was busy napping when you had to just_ wake_ me up!" he complained.

"I was gonna ask you to do Screech ressonance," Crona said.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" He changes into the demon sword and does his famous screech causing everyone to shoot up from sleeping.

"I'm awake!" Braelynn yelled.

Ragnarok stopped the screech then went back into Crona.

"Sorry, I got tired. So, who's next on the list?" Braelynn said looking back at the paper. "Oh, this is a funny one. I loved this too! Patty, you are to repeat what you said when Kid was surrounded by the tadpole bombs under the DWMA, while you were trying to stop the Kishin."

"Ok," Patty said.

"Wait, what did she say t-"

"Get your ass moving, damn you!" Patty yelled.

Tears welled up in Kid's eyes and he fell on the ground crying. "I hate you, Patty! I really really hate you!" he cried while banging his fist on the ground.

"I've neer seen Patty this scary before," Crona said as tears welled up in his eyes too.

Everyone else was starting to cry also, except for Braelynn and Liz.

Braelynn looked back at the list. "Ok, next is for Crona. You are to wright poetry again."

"Oh no! Don't make him wright another poem! It's too depressing!" Black Star complained.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be as bad as the last one!" Braelynn assured him.

"O-ok, I'll try," Crona said.

_5 minutes later_

Crona hands in the poem. "I-I-I-I'm d-d-d-done."

"Oh, good, because this leads to the next dare. Everyone has to read it," Braelynn said.

"I will go first," Maka said and started reading the poem. Tears welled up in her eyes for the second time in ten minutes. "I-it's even more depressing than the first one," she said and went to a corner shrouded in darkness.

"Give me that," Soul said and took the poem. Everyone else got up behind him to read it. Then they all went to the corner with Maka, including Braelynn.

Crona went over and joined them.

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

Crona sat on the bed reading the paper Braelynn **(AN: I'm just going to say I, me to show it being me)** gave him. It was a dare from my young sister, Audrey. He slowly started turning white the longer he read it.

"Crona, are you ok?" Maka asked worriedly.

"M-M-M-Maka? I-I d-don't want to d-do this d-d-d-dare," Crona said shaking.

"If you don't do a dare then you have to do something embarrassing," I said.

Maka glared at me then hugged Crona. "There's no way I'm letting you make him do anything embarrasssing that he can't handle," she said.

"M-Maka, I need you to back up for a m-m-moment," Crona said.

She backed up a little, confused, while I smirked. "Crona, are you o- mnff!"

Crona cut her off by kissing her. The kiss lasted for about three seconds before he split apart blushing madly. "I-I'm sorry! It was a dare!" he yelled, clutching his right arm.

Ragnarok burst from his back. "What?! No it wasn't! You just wanted to express your feelings to her before you ended up being turned down! Let me see that paper!" Ragnarok yelled then snatched the paper from Crona's hand and started reading it. His eyes widened. "Oh, it _was_ a dare," he said then continued reading. He then burst out laughing. "Haha! That isn't even the best one! Someone wants you to ask Maka out on a date!"

"HUH?!" Crona gasped, blushing even more. "I-I DON"T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH ASKING PEOPLE OUT ON DATES!"

"It'll be ok, Crona," Maka said placing a hand on his lap.

"Yeah, ok," Crona says then swallows. "M-M-M-Maka, w-w-w-will you go on a d-d-d-d-date with m-m-m-me?" he asked blushing fiercly and keeping his eyes shut tight.

"Of course I will, Crona!" Maka said shooting him a smile.

Crona opened his eyes, with a shocked expression on his face. "R-really? You will?" he asked. Maka nodded her head. "Yes!" Crona cheered jumping up from his spot and pumping his fists in the air.

"I don't think I've ever seen Crona this happy before," Liz said. Everyone else stared at him in shock.

Crona noticed this and quickly sat back down While twiddling his fingers. "Uh, I-I mean, it was only a dare. You don't have to if you don't want to," he said nervously.

"No, I want to. Just as long as it doesn't ruin our friendship," Maka said.

Crona blushed and smiled at her.

Ragnarok looked back at the paper. "Ok, let's see. Who's next?" he asked himself. "OH! Kid! You have to dress up as a girl!" he exclaimed laughing.

Kid made the face he made when he and Black Star met Excalibur for the first time. "Can I be a symmetrical girl?" he asked.

Ragnarok looked back at the page. "No, you have to be asymmetrical," he said.

Kid's facial expression deepened. "Fine. Do you have anything I can wear, Brae," he asked me.

I blushed at the nickname he called me then pointed at my closet. "I think I have something in there for you to wear," I said.

He walked into my closet and grabbed something and walked back out. "Where can I change?"

"There's a bathroom in the hall. It's still under construction though, but it will be fine," I answered.

Kid walked out casually and into the restroom. "What the hell is this! This room is an abomination! How do you live in here without any symmetry?!" he yelled after the door closed to the bathroom.

"I don't live in there. And like I said, it's under construction," I mumbled.

"I bet Kid would make a pretty girl!" Patty exclaimed while messing with my little sister's stuffed rainbow giraffe.

"I don't remember seeing that dare on the list, though," I said looking at Ragnarok skeptically.

"It wasn't on the list! I just wanted to see what he would look like as an asymmetrical girl!" Ragnarok laughed.

My eye twitched. "So you're putting him through all that trouble?" I asked.

Ragnarok smiled.

"I'm finished," Kid said walking in the room. Everyone gasped at how he looked. He had long, wavey, black hair, a black dress with white polka dots, black flats, and a big red bow on the left side of his head.

"How is that aymmetrical?!" Ragnarok yelled.

Kid pointed at a spot on the right side of the dress. "One dot is missing here but not on the other side, and I'm wearing a bow on the left side of my head," he stated casually.

"I'm actually surprised he's calm about this," Liz said.

Kid's eyes widened and he lifted the part that he pointed at on his dress to eyelevel with him, showing his skull boxers underneath. I couldn't help but blush as I saw his under garments. "Wait a minute! I just realized the spot was missing! I just pointed out something I didn't know! This is an abomination of a dress! It should be burned!" he yelled.

"Oh, hey Kid. I think Ragnarok has something to say to you," I said.

Kid looked at the demon. "Yes! What do you want?!"

Ragnarok chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see, you have to wear that for the rest of the game," he lied.

"WHAT?!" Kid yelled making the face he did whenever Black Star broke the pole at the DWMA.

"Well, before it gets anymore awkward, I'm gonna end this chapter," I said nervously to the reader. "I don't own Soul Eater o any of its characters. Please PM me or leave a truth or dare in the reviews."


	5. Chapter 5, merry Christmas notice

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I won't be updating today since it's a holiday, but when I get back to it I will! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

"More truth or dares from agarfinkel!" I proclaimed holding up the list of truth or dares. "More people need to give me ideas. I'm running out. Who knows, I might even start playing MASH while I wait."

"Can we just get on with this?" Ragnarok yelled while he came out of Crona's back.

"Can you shut your mouth?" I yelled back at him. I sighed and looked back at the list. "Ok, first is a truth for Patty. Why did you turn your written exam into a giraffe?"

"Because Soul was stretching his neck to cheat off of Kid's test and it gave me the idea of making a giraffe!" Patty answered, laughing.

"WHAT?!" Kid and Maka yelled while glaring at Soul.

"He didn't even finish his name, so I didn't get any answers from him," Soul said casually while shrugging his shoulders.

"But you still _tried_!" Maka yelled.

"You're lucky I passed out or I would have pounded your face until it was _so_ASYMMETRICAL, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Kid yelled, waving his fist in Soul's face.

"OK! Let's continue with this before someone dies!" I yelled. Kid and Maka calmed down but continued glaring at Soul. "Ok, next is for Soul," I stopped for a moment and glanced at Maka. 'Yeah, Soul is definitely going to die today,' I thought then looked back at the list. "How did Sid discover that you had cheat sheets all over your body?"

"Wait! So we're _still_ not done with that subject?!" Soul yelled.

"Just shut the heck up and answer the stupid question!" I yelled.

Soul groaned. "I don't know. I guess he just saw me looking at my cheat sheets," he answered.

"I'm still mad at you over that! I thought you would have been good and did your studying like you're supposed to!" Maka yelled.

"Ok! Next question!" I said trying to avoid another fight. "Black Star, why are you always trying to get everyone's attention?"

"Because I'm gonna be the one who surpasses God and I think they should get used to my attention and obeying me!" Black Star proclaimed while standing on the railing of my bed with his finger pointed up in the air.

"Should'a known he would have an answer to that," I mumbled.

"Black Star, please sit down? You're going to fall and hurt yourself," Tsubaki said worriedly.

"Ok, next is a dare for Kid," I said. "You have to get locked in an asymmetrical room for 1 day," I said. 'Like wearing an asymmetrical girl outfit isn't enough. Poor Kid,' I thought.

"WHAT?!" Kid yelled making the face when Black Star broke the pole again.

"But, that will be _after_ the game," I said. "Next is for Black Star- oh, Black Star, you might want to read it." Black Star walked to me and I showed him the list.

After he read it, he looked at Maka. "You're a flat-chested loser!" he yelled then walked to Maka and slapped her. Hard.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Maka pounced on him and started throwing punches and kicks to him, while yelling as many insults at him as possible.

"Just when I thought I could keep people from fighting," I sighed then looked back at the list. 'Oh, man! Everyone is gonna die,' I thought as I read the next dare. I cleared my throat nervously. "Um, you all have to do the ice bucket challenge."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, Even Maka and Black Star stopped fighting. "WHAT?!" They all yelled, except Crona, who was completely clueless.

"W-What's the ice bucket ch-challenge?" he asked.

Kid sighed. "It's a challenge where you have to do a video on you dumping ice-cold water on yourself," he explained.

"HUH?" Crona exclaimed with his jaw dropping. "But that would be freezing! And you could catch a cold! And- I-I don't know how to deal with that!"

"Sorry, you have to. I would stop it if I could but this is Truth or Dare. I can't" I said.

So, everyone did the challenge, including me. We all had to hold Crona down so he wouldn't chicken out, so, technically, we all did it twice except for Crona.

**That's all for this chapter. *Shivers* Please PM me or leave me Truth or Dares in the reviews. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Two people have given me ideas!" I yelled while holding up the list.

Everyone started clapping sarcastically. But I think Crona was clapping for real because of the smile on his face.

I sighed and sat down criss-cross. "You guys aren't enjoying this, are you?" I asked.

"When I was alive, I was not a man to lie. I'm enjoying this," Sid said.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What the hell, Sid? When did _you_ get here?" Soul asked. (Deja-vu! XD)

"I brought him, so we can have more fun!" I said smiling. "I also brought Stein, Marie, Lord Death, and somehow Medusa." After saying that, they all walked in.

"M-M-Medusa!" Crona said frightened, while hiding behind Maka, who glared at Medusa.

"Why did you bring _her_?" she asked pointing at Medusa.

"Isn't she dead?!" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I just somehow brought her here. Now all readers can choose dares for anyone here! And no one has dared Ragnarok to do anything, yet so he's still free!" I said then looked at the list. "Ok, first is a truth for Black Star. Who do you like?"

"I'm too great to like anyone!" Black Star proclaimed.

"Ok, next one. Maka, Guest dares you to Maka-chop youself," I said. 'This oughta be good.'

Maka sighed and pulled out a three inch dictionary from God knows where, and slammed it hard on her head. Her eyes widened and she fell on the ground. Everyone else started laughing.

"Next is for Cron-oh! Crona, you might want to read this," I said.

"If it's another dare that has to do with me kissing Maka, then I'm gonna die," Crona said as he crawled over to me, making sure to step around Medusa, then leaned down to read the list. His eyes widened. "W-W-WHAT?!" he exclaimed and backed away while waving his hands in front of him. "NONONONONO! THERE"S NO WAY I"M GONNA DO THAT! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN DO THAT!"

"If it's making love to Maka then I'm gonna leave and go puke," Soul said.

"Come on, Crona. It's not _that_ bad," I said.

"O-ok," Crona said then swallowed and shakily turned to Medusa. He took shaky steps toward her then wrapped his arms around her waist with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Medusa was shocked. After all she did to him, he's _hugging her_?! "What are you doing?" she asked fiercely while trying to shove him away, but he wouldn't let go. "Crona! Stop! Let go of me, you little brat! Crona, listen to your mother!" she yelled still trying to get him off of her.

Crona finally pulled away and quickly ran for protection behind Maka. "I-I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

"Don't worry, I won't allow it," I said. "If anyone tries to kill anyone, I'll send them away. Well, that's all for this chapter! Please send me some more ideas through your reviews or PMs! Until next time!"


	8. Chapter 8

"I HAVE NO CLUE HOW I FORGOT ABOUT THEM!" I yelled while pulling on my hair.

"Who?" Soul asked.

"Spirit and Blair! I completely forgot about them!" I yelled.

"They're easy to forget," Maka said leaning against my bed.

"BUT SPIRIT WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS!" I yelled than ran out of the room yelling, "SPIRIT! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"She reminds me of him," Maka said.

"So what should we do while we wait?" Liz asked.

"Praise my glory! HA HA HA!" Black Star yelled standing up on the railing of my bed again.

"Black Star, please sit down? You're gonna hurt yourself," Marie said worriedly.

"Let him. It will get rid of one problem," Medusa said crossing her arms while smiling up at him.

"I'm back!" I yelled while slamming the door open. Blair, Spirit, and EXCALIBUR! came in. "And may I introduce a special guest, Kai-Riin!" After saying that a girl with dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, and chrystal blue eyes, wearing a pink Minnie Mouse shirt covered with a gray sweater, leopard print jeans, and white knee high boots walked in. **(Winky face to Kai)**

"Hey guys! I'm Kai and I will be helping Braelynn out with her hosting!" Kai said.

"I will read the truths and she will read the dares," I said. "Now, we shall get started!" I said then picked up the list. "First is from Agarfinkel! Sid, Do you miss the days when you were still alive?"

"Who _wouldn't_ miss the days they were still alive?" he asked.

"So...is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yes, I miss the days when i was still alive," Sid said.

"Next! Stein, are you related to the infamous Frankenstein family?"

"No, that is just a story made up to scare children. My parents just decided to name me after him. The whole experimenting thing just came by coincidence," Stein answered while he cranked his screw then pulled out a cigarette.

"NO SMOKING IN MY HOUSE!" I yelled slapping the cigarette from his hand. Thankfully it wasn't lit yet.

"Next is for Medusa. How come you don't have the ability to turn people into stone?"

"Because I'm not a gorgon," Medusa answered.

"But then why is Crona's last name Gorgon?" Lord Death asked looking at her skeptically.

"Hey, I don't get a say so in his last name," she said.

"Ok! Kai, your turn!" I said handing the list to her.

She looked down at the list. "Ok, let's see. Lord Death, you have to give everyone the reaper chop," she said.

"Oh dear," Lord Death said then sighed. "I'm sorry children." After saying that, he chopped everyone on the head, causing them to all bleed.

"Ok, next everyone has to listen to Excalibur's 1000 provisions," Kai said.

Everyone was suddenly better-well, not really because now they were all yelling 'NO!'

"OK! Provision #1...

_SKIP TEN HOURS_

Everyone, except Excalibur was on the ground groaning.

"Done!" Excalibur said.

Everyone darted up and cheered because he was done.

"Now time for the five hour reading program!" Excalibur said while holding his cane up in the air.

Everyone fell back on the ground with a loud groan.

"Lord Death, please kill this guy?" Medusa pleaded.

"Sorry, I can't mess with the rules of Truth or Dare," Death said.

_SKIP FIVE HOURS_

"Ok! It's been five hours! I'm done!" Excalibur said closing a book.

"I don't know how Hiro could stand him," Kid said.

"OK! Excalibur! You may go home now! You are kicked out of the game!" I said then snapped my fingers making him disappear.

"Braelynn, the next is a truth from Pumpkin," Kai said handing me the paper. Everyone sat up groaning.

"Ok, let's see. Stein, do you love Marie or Medusa?"

"I don't love either one of them. But if I had to choose one oer the other I would say Marie," Stein said.

"Ok, next is a dare," I said then handed Kai the list.

"Ragnarok, try not to eat for at least five minutes," Kai said.

Ragnarok came out of Crona's back furious. "I'VE GONE FIFTEEN HOURS WITHOUT EATING! I ALREADY COMPLETED THAT DARE FOURTEEN HOURS AND FIFTY-FIVE MINUTES AGO! GIVE ME SOME DAMN FOOD!" he yelled waving his hands in the air.

"My mom will bring dinner out soon," I said.

"Ok, next. Uh, Maka come here," Kai said. Maka walked to Kai and crouched down to look at the paper.

After reading it, she grinned evilly. "With pleasure," she said the walked to Medusa. She grabbed Medusa's weird arrow tail and pulled it furiously causing Medusa to fly across the room.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Medusa yelled as she got up.

"Nope, I won't allow it," I said as I made a forcefield, separating her from Maka.

"Ok, Soul, come here," Kai said.

Soul got up and walked to her. He read the dare then walked to Black Star and Messed up his hair.

"WHY YOU! YOU MESSED UP MY PERFECTION! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LOOK WHEN I SURPASS GOD?!" Black Star yelled.

"I guess you'll just have to find a different hair style," Soul replied then sat down by Maka.

"Now a dare from Thoringsonofthrain. Stein, you have to kiss Marie **(Sorry, I can't do the other one because a certain someone asked for a dissection)**," Kai said.

"Ok, but after this, I'm gonna dissect Thoringsto-whatever his name was," Stein said then walked to Marie and kissed her cheek.

"OH, That was a good one! It didn't say where to kiss her! Haha!" I laughed, clearly ammused by that.

"OK! The rest are all from me!" Kai said then grinned evilly.

"Uh, w-why is she smiling like that?" Crona asked.

"Soul, tell us your darkest secret," Kai said.

Soul's eyes widened and he swallowed. 'I'm _so_ gonna get Maka-chopped after this,' he thought. "I-I, uh, sometimes watch Maka take showers," he said blushing madly.

"WHAT?!" Maka yelled. And sure enough, he was Maka-chopped.

"Next, Maka, wear a super mini skirt and sit in Soul's lap," Kai said.

Maka crossed her arms. "No way," she refused.

"You have to," I said.

"No way!" Maka said turning around.

"Then we'll just have to pick something embarrassing for you," I said. "Let's see. Oh, how about you sit in his lap while only in your undergarments," I said.

"Fine, I'll wear a super mini skirt," Maka snarled.

I snapped my fingers and a pink skirt that barely covered her underwear appeared on her.

Crona started blushing from seeing that and turned his head away from her to hide it.

Maka plopped heavily into Soul's lap causing him to blush also. "Happy?" she asked angrily.

"Much," Kai replied. "Next, Liz, do something to make Kid jealous."

"Ok," she replied and picked up Kid's clothes without him noticing and went to the restroom to go change. When she came out, she was wearing his clothes and had on a short, black haired wig. "Hey look Kid, I'm you...with no stripes!" she teased.

Kid glared at her then huffed and turned around.

"Tsubaki, you have to kiss Black Star...on the lips," Kai said.

Tsubaki blushed while Black Star's jaw dropped. "Seriously?!" Black Star asked.

"Sorry Black Star," Tsubaki said then turned to him and quickly planted her lips on his then parted. They wereboth blushing really hard.

"Next! Black Star, what did ya think of the kiss?" Kai asked.

"It was quick and boring," he said.

"Black Star, that was a truth," I said.

"Fine, I kinda liked it," he said burying his blushing face in his knees.

"Next, Ragnarok, be nice to Crona," Kai said.

"I'm already in a bad mood! So no way am I gonna be nice to him!" Ragnarok yelled.

"It's just him you have to be nice to. You pick on everyone else. Especially Kai," I said smirking while pointing at her with my thumb.

"Yeah...HEY!" Kai exclaimed glaring at me.

"OK! Next one!" I said quickly.

"Fine, Crona, you have to sing a happy song," Kai said.

"But I don't know how to deal with singing in front of others," Crona said.

"Sorry, but you have to," I said apologetically.

"Ok," Crona said as he stood up.

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_

_Sunshine she's here, you can take away_

_I'm a hot air baloon, I could go to space_

_With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Here come bad news talking this and that_

_Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back_

_Yeah, well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine_

_Yeah, no offense to you, don't waste your time_

_Here's why_

_Bring me down_

_Can't nothing_

_Bring me down_

_My level's too high_

_Bring me down_

_Can't do nothing_

_Bring me down_

_I said (Let me tell you how)_

_Bring me down_

_Can't nothing_

_Bring me down_

_My level's too high_

_Bring me down_

_Can't nothing_

_Bring me down_

_I said_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

Crona sighed and plopped down on the bed breathing heavily. "D-d-d-d-d-done," he said.

"Wow, that certainly was a happy song," I said.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Maka yelled dumbstruck.

"Well, next Medusa, you have to be nice to Crona and act like a real mother for 24 hours!"

"Fine. Oh my dear Crona! Do you need some water from having to complete a dare that that nasty girl made you do?" Medusa asked while enveloping Crona in a hug.

"S-s-s-s-s-sure," Crona said a little unsure of what just happened.

"Ok, I'll go get you some water," Medusa said then turned to me. "Excuse me but where do you keep your water and cups?"

"Go in the kitchen. My mom will explain everything," I said pointing out the door.

Medusa smiled and walked out into the hallway and to the kitchen.

"Ok, next, Stein, you have to dissect Spirit ans Spirit you have to let him or else," Kai said with an evil glare and smirk while holding up a chainsaw.

"W-where did she get the chainsaw?!" Spirit exclaimed.

"I don't know, but let's get to dissecting," Stein said smirking.

"Fine," Spirit whined as the two left.

"Ok, next Me and Braelynn get a big double chocolate cake for the hard and good work we did!" Kai exclaimed while holding up the said cake and the chainsaw miraculously disappearing from her hand.

"YAY!" I exclaimed.

**Done with this chapter. Dang, it was long! P.S. You can send truth or dares to Kai. Well Send me more Truth or dares through the reviews or PMs! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

"OK! Let's get started with this!" I yelled throwing a fist in the air.

Everyone but Crona groaned. Yeah, I really think he's enjoying this.

"First is a truth from Agarfinkel! Spirit! Do you do anything these days besides go to bars and hang out with different women?"

Spirit groaned and clutched his stomach from the dissection. "I help Maka with her studies, and I think about her all the time," he said.

"Whatever," Maka mumbled under her breath.

"Next! Kid, why do you hate getting wet?"

"If you're referring to that time when me and Black Star were trying to find Excalibur, then that's because the water would throw off my symmetry. I really don't hate water," he said.

"OK! Next!Stein! What is the deal with that big screw in your head?" I asked. 'I was actually wondering the same thing.'

"Oh, this?" Stein asked adjustinng the screw. "It was part of one of my experiments," he said.

"Creepy experiment then," I mumbled. "Next is a dare!" I yelled handing the paper to Kai.

"Ok, Braelynn, you are to turn Medusa into her kid form," she read off.

"What?!" Medusa asked.

"Oh, and I changed your motherly dare to 72 hours," Kai said smiling evilly.

"WHAT?!" Medusa yelled.

"Ok! Let's change you into kid form!" I said then snapped my fingers changing her into the kid form.

"Lord Death, you are to lift Medusa up by the hood," Kai said.

"Ok!" Death said and picked Medusa up by the hood, revealing her bloomers in the process.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN, YOU CREEP!" Medusa yelled flailing her arms and legs.

"Oh, her little bloomers!" Spirit said holding his cheeks and had large, sparkly eyes.

"STOP IT YOU PERVERT!" Medusa yelled sending arrows at him, but I used a forcefield to stop them.

"You may put her down now," I said and Lord Death placed her down. She pulled her dress down to cover her bloomers.

"Next, Blair, hug Soul for 30 seconds," Kai said.

"Meow!" The neko responded with a kitty face, then trapped Soul with a death hug, sufficating him between her breasts. He got a nosebleed in the process and started flailing his arms to get away.

"Ok, next is from Thoringsonofthrain. Blair, don't seduce anyone for the next hour and Spirit not to flirt with anyone til Maka get's a boyfriend," Kai said.

"I think it's too late! X3" Blair replied still hugging Soul.

"You can release him now," I said.

"Aww, but I'm having fun," Blair said with her kitty ears drooping.

"I SAID TO RELEASE!" I yelled.

Blair released him and he passed out on the ground.

"Truths!" Kai said handing me the list.

"Ok! This is from MilpooL! Crona, what are your hobbies?" I asked looking at the pinkette.

"Well, I like writing poems,-" I smirked at Crona. "-drawing... d-d-dancing."

"DANCING?!" Everyone yelled flabergasted.

"Y-yeah, I-is that wrong?" Crona asked worriedly while hugging my pink pillow.

"No, sweetie, there is nothing wrong with dancing," Medusa said giving him a sweet smile. I knew it was fake because of her dare.

"Any others Crona?" I asked.

He gripped the pillow closer to him. "P-playing this game," he answered quietly.

"I figured," I said.

"I bet it's only because him and Maka got hooked up because of this," Soul said.

"WHAT?!" Spirit yelled. "YOU TWO ARE HOOKED UP TOGETHER NOW?!"

"Makaaaaa... CHOP!" Down goes Spirit.

"Next! Stein, what's your favorite TV show?" I asked.

"I'm too busy to watch Television. Therefore, I don't have a favorite TV show," Stein answered.

"Next, Maka, what's your most embarrassing moment?"

"When I found out Soul watches me take a shower!" She yelled the last few words directing them at Soul, who flinched.

"Next! Maka, what are your true feelings for Spirit?"

"He's my dad, so I love him. But he really is an ass, and sometimes I wish he were never born or he would just die!" Maka confessed.

"OK! Next are dares!" I said handing the list to Kai.

"Ok, oh! Soul, come read this," she said.

Soul got up and read it. "I'm gonna regret this," he mumbled then walked to Kid (Who is still dressed like a girl) and hugs him. "You are the most Beautiful woman that I've ever laid eyes upon!" he started.

"What the hell?!" Kid asked.

"It's a pleasure to gaze into your hazle eyes everyday!"

"They're not _hazle_! They're gold! And WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kid yelled.

"I cannot bear the thought of being without you for a single heart-wrenching moment! My dearest... I love you. Always wil," he finished then pulled back and kissed Kid's nose.

"Again. WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF ME!" Kid yelled and shoved Soul away.

Everyone burst out laughing over that whole episode.

"YAOI!" I yelled and punched Soul. I _hate_ yaoi! Just the thought of it gives me the shivers.

"Next! Black Star, listen to this," Kai said handing him an Ipod with earbuds in it already.

Black Star took it and put the earbuds in and started playing the song. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!" he yelled after five seconds into the song.

"It's 'I'm a Barbie Girl' by Aqua," Kai responded.

"WELL WHOEVER THIS AQUA IS, IS AN ASSHOLE!" Black Star yelled then took out the earbuds.

"Next, Tsubaki, you have to curse somebody out," Kai said.

'This oughta be good,' I thought.

"Ok. Black Star, you bitch! I'm tired of your shitty performances that embarrass the fuck out of me! Just fucking die and leave my shitty life alone! And when you're dead, I will fucking dance on your damn fucking grave laughing my ass off!" Tsubaki yelled in Black Star's face.

"D-do you mean that?" Black Star asked with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, no! Of course I don't ean that!" Tsubaki said with tears in her eyes also, as she embraces him with a hug. "I would never want you to die. I don't know what I'd do if you did."

"Next, Lord Death, you have to dance," Kai said.

Lord Death did a little dane. Knowing him, he probably dances everyday.

"Next, Liz and Patty, you two have to eat a lot of warheads," Kai said.

I made a pack of warheads appear between them. Patty's eyes sparkled and she shoved a handful of them in her mouth. Liz hesitantly ate a handful. Tears came out of Liz's eyes as she muffled "SOUR SOUR SOUR!" then calmed down as the sourness melted away. Patty just giggled the entire time while kicking her feet up in the air.

"Ok, the next are all from me," Kai said with an evil gleam in her eyes. "Maka, here's a new book," she said and hands Maka a book.

Maka opens the book and realizes it has her baby pictures in it and her diary. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS?!" she yelled glaring deeply at Kai. **(Sorry, I had to have her look in it)**

"I don't know," Kai responds childishly while making an guilty face to the ceiling then she looks at the room. "HEY EVERYONE! THAT BOOK HAS MAKA'S BABY PICTURES AND DIARY IN IT!"

"Really?!" Black Star exclaimed and ran behind Maka. She closed the book before anyone could see. But then Black Star took it from her and sat on the bed. Everyone crowded around him to look.

"Aww! Maka's baby pictures!" Spirit said with sparkles in his eyes.

Maka was furious.

"Wow Maka, you were cute," said a familiar quiet voice. She followed the sorce of that voice and found Crona smiling slightly at the scrapbook. Somehow that calmed her.

"Fine, you guys can look at it," she said.

"Actually, we have to get on with the Truth or Dares. We still have a bit to go," I said. "Then you guys can look at the scrapbook."

"Aww!" everyone complained. Black Star closed the book and everyone went back to their normal places.

"Ok, next, Patty, tease someone till they snap," Kai said.

Patyy poked Kid. "Hey! Hey! Hey, Kid! Hey, Kid! Hey! Hey! Hey! Did you know your stripes look so stupid? Kid! Kid! Kid! Kid! Hey! Hey! Hey! I hate symmetry!" she said while laughing and poking all over his body.

He tried his best to keep calm, but that last statement made him snap. "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU HATE SYMMETRY?! SYMMETRY IS THE KEY TO EVERYTHING! IF THERE WAS NO SYMMETRY THEN THERE WOULD BE NO BALANCE TO THE WORLD! AND IF THERE WAS NO BALANCE TO THE WORLD THEN THE EARTH MIGHT PLUMMET TO INTO THE SUN!" Kid yelled the kept on ranting about symmetry while Patty was laughing her butt off.

"Next, Spirit, would you please read this book that Maka ikes?" Kai said handing him a book.

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Spirit replied taking the book and started reading it with a huge smile on his face.

"While he's doing that, Maka, Tsubaki? Do you two like yaoi? And if you do, then tell us who in the Soul Eater cast would be the best yaoi couple and why?" Kai asked.

Both Tsubaki and Maka's mouths dropped. "Hell no!" Maka yelled while Tsubaki shook her head. "But if we did, then Soul and Black Star because they are great friends and can almost stand each other," she said more calmly.

"Well, next, Kid become an asymmetrical boy and don't you dare break down! But you can glomp Liz," Kai said.

"Fine," Kid said then walked to me. "Do you have any boy clothes I could wear?"

"Do I look like a boy to you?!" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Is there a boy living in this house?" he asked.

"That's ok! and the only boy living in this house is my father which I doubt has anything that will fit you," I said.

"Well, then I'll just hve to improvise. Black Star, give me your clothes," Kid said.

"In your dreams!" Black Star yelled.

"Fine, Brae, do you have some of that magic that you used earlier?" he asked.

Dang! Every single time he calls me Brae, I blush. "Oh yeah! I forgpt about that!" I replied smiling, while trying to hide the blush. I snapped my fingers and his clothes changed.

His hair went back to normal. He was wearing a white T-shirt with black flames on the bottom rim, blue jeans with a skull on the left side, and a black leather jacket.

I almost drooled. "Uh, how about we try that again," I said with obvious shade of blush on my cheeks. I had to admit, he looked- dare I say it- sexy in that outfit.

"No, I think it'll be fine," Kid said and went to go sit back down by his weapons. "And I'm not going to glomp Liz."

I didn't realize I was staring at Kid until Kai elbowed me then smirked. I straightened myself and looked away but just for a second before staring back at him from the corners of my eyes.

"Next, Black Star, come here," Kai said looking back at the list.

Black Star walked over and read it. A blush creeped up his cheeks. "O-ok," he said the walked in front of Tsubaki. He knelt onto one knee and grabbed one of her hands. "Tsubaki, I've been with you ever since I came to the DWMA. You were the one who crreated a bond with me. And I cannot imagine myself without you. That's why I've decided... will you go on a date with me?"

"Oh, goodness! I thought you were going to ask me to marry you," Tsubaki said letting a a chuckle. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

"AND IT BETTER BE ROMANTIC, OR ELSE!" Kai yelled while holding up her awesome chainsaw.

"EEEK! YES MA'AM!" Black Star exclaimed fearful he might get sawed to death.

"Good! Next! Oh, one more! Crona, how did you eel about Medusa acting like a real mother?" she asked.

"Well, it was nice and at the same time, creepy," he admitted while hugging my pillow tighter.

"Well! Since that was the last one, you can all look at the scrapbook!" I proclaimed.

"YAY!" Everyne yelled and gathered around Black Star again because he still had the book.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Spirit yelled looking up from the book to glare at Maka. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN READING MAKA?!"

I leaned over to Kai. "What did you give him?" I asked out of curiosity.

"A random yaoi book," Kai replied.

"WHAT?! OK! LET'S END THIS BEFORE MAKA DIES! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! PLEASE PM OR REVIEW TRUTH OR DARES TO ME!"


End file.
